


Interference

by 19agbrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Flirting, Mild Language, Murder (Implied), Time travel (implied), mild violence, suicide (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: What happens when an incarnation of the Doctor gets it into their head to go back and change events in their own Timeline? Chaos, usually. But what if it worked this time? What if a future regeneration interfered on the Crucible and saved Donna Noble without destroying time in the process?I suck at summaries, so you should probably go ahead and read it. :)This is not the first Doctor Who fan fiction I've written, but it is the first I've ever posted, so I'm a bit nervous about it, so please let me know what you think of it! :)
Relationships: Jack Harkness/ Ianto Jones, future Jack Harkness/ Doctor (implied)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I've only been in the fandom for about 2 months, and I decided that it's time to start posting some of the fan fictions that I've written for it. As mentioned in the summary, this is my first ever posted Doctor Who fan fiction, though not my first written. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who first aired about 37 years before I was born, so I DEFINITELY did not write it.

** Chapter 1: **

“Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come.” Davros said in a smug voice.

An unseen Dalek started to countdown, and all of the children of time looked hopeless. “Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the ship.

“Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there.” Donna said as she pressed a button on the control console.

A dark-haired girl of about 20 in a leather trench coat with red question marks on the lapels, leather boots, black jeans, and a red shirt seemed to pop up out of nowhere. “Oh, that is brilliant, but how about we add a localized magnetic field to keep our friends from charging, yeah?” The girl said with a grin as she flipped a couple switches.

Everyone looked at the girl in shock, including Davros. The girl grinned. Davros came out of his shock and pointed a finger at the girl and Donna. “You will suffer for this!”

Donna snapped out of her shock and quickly lifted a lever. “Bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion. I love it.” The girl told Donna with enthusiasm.

Donna blinked at the girl in confusion, before she suddenly grinned. “Are you—?” “I am.” The girl responded with an answering grin.

“Exterminate them!” Davros commanded the Daleks.

The Daleks started waving around their weapons calling, “Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!”

The girl shot Donna a smirk then gestured at the console. Donna winked then turned a few knobs and dials.

The Dalek guns weren’t firing. “Weapons non-functional!” A Dalek informed Davros.

“Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix.” Donna said with a smirk.

“How did you work that out? You’re—?” The Doctor asked confused.

“Time Lord. Part Time Lord.” The girl said with a smirk, just before Meta _(Short for the Metacrisis)_ was able to say it.

“Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna.” Donna said, then she and the girl high-fived.

“The Doctor Donna.” The Doctor said in shock. “Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna.” The girl’s smile looked a bit sad, but no one noticed it.

“Holding cells deactivated.” The girl said as the light around the Doctor, Rose, and Meta disappeared.

“Just sealed the Vault.” Donna informed the girl, then turned to the Doctor and Meta. “Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work.”

“Stop them! Get them away from the controls!” Davros yelled as the Doctor and Meta ran to the console.

Donna watched the girl turn off the localized magnetic field, then said, “And… Spin.” with a smirk as she pressed a button.

The Daleks started to spin on the spot, and the girl high-fived Donna again.

The Doctor looked to be in shock.

“And the other way.” The girl said as she turned a dial next to the button Donna had pressed.

“What did you do?” Meta asked.

“Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator.” Donna answered.

“But that’s brilliant!” Meta yelled.

“Isn’t it just?” The girl chimed in fondly.

“Why did we never think of that?” The Doctor asked Meta.

“Because you guys were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth.” Donna said with a grin. “I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me. Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute.”

“Ha!” Meta yelled in triumph.

The girl winked at the Doctor, then went back to fiddling with the console, making the Doctor extremely curious as to who she was.

“Come on then, guys. We've got twenty-seven planets to send home. Activate magnetron.” Donna said.

The girl quickly reached over and pulled a lever. “Stabilizers first, Donna.” She said with a grin. Donna nodded in thanks, then pressed a button.

“Stop this at once!” Davros demanded. He looked deeply offended when the girl stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

Jack suddenly ran out of the TARDIS with a couple huge guns. “Mickey!” He called as he threw one of them to the other man.

Mickey caught the gun then pointed it at Davros. “Just stay where you are, Mister.” He said threateningly.

“Atta boy, Ricky!” The girl said with a grin. “It’s Mickey.” Mickey corrected her, sounding disgruntled.

“Out of the way.” Jack said as he pushed a Dalek away. “Aw, I wanna do that.” The girl whined. Donna snorted. “I’m sure you’ll get another chance, Spacegirl.”

The girl smiled fondly at Donna, before returning to messing with the console, ignoring the Doctor’s and Meta’s identical looks of curiosity.

“Ready? And reverse!” Donna said as she and the other 3 pulled out 4 pairs of metal rods.

“Off you go, Clom.” The Doctor said.

“Back home, Adipose Three!” Meta yelled enthusiastically.

“Get out of here, Zerrus!” The girl mock scolded as she sent a tiny red planet back to its proper place.

“Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh. Sorted. Ha!” Donna yelled.

“Ha!” Meta responded.

The girl shot an amused look at the Doctor, but he seemed too confused by her to return it.

“We need more power!” The Doctor shouted.

“Try diverting energy from the thrusters.” The girl said distractedly, as she pressed a series of buttons.

The Doctor grinned at her, then did as she suggested.

“Is anyone going to tell us what’s going on?” Rose asked.

“He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand.” Donna pointed at the Doctor, who was buzzing the console with his sonic screwdriver.

“I touched the hand, and he grew out of that,” Donna nodded towards where Meta was pulling a lever. “but that fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!”

The girl grinned up at them as Donna continued. “Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind.” The girl winked, confusing everyone but Donna.

“And her?” Sarah Jane asked, gesturing towards where the girl was turning a dial on the console.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” The girl asked with a smirk. When everyone but Donna sent the girl blank looks, she shook her head fondly. “You humans. So oblivious. Though I did expect better of the mini-me’s.”

That just seemed to make everyone more confused, so the girl raised up a hand and sent them a little wave. “Hello. I’m the Doctor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts where Chapter 1 left off, and goes all of the way up until they're leaving the Crucible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a couple last minute fix-its on this, but I may have missed a few errors, so if I did, just let me know so that I can fix them. Otherwise, I'll end up finding it in 2 months and I'll be very mad at myself for having an error posted for 2 months.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I was going to say something about how bad I was with continuity, but then I realized that the writers of Doctor Who aren't always great at it either *cough* Timeless Child *cough cough*, so, suffice it to say, that I did not write Doctor Who.

** Chapter 2:  **

_That just seemed to make everyone more confused, so the girl raised up a hand and sent them a little wave. “Hello. I’m the Doctor.”_

Everyone but Donna gaped at her in shock, before Sarah Jane asked, “So, there are 4 of you?”

“I can’t tell you what I’m thinking right now.” Jack chimed in.

“Don’t worry, I already know.” The Girl Doctor told him with a wink. Jack looked intrigued. “Stop it.” Meta told him in an all too familiar tone.

The Girl Doctor then turned and smiled at Donna. “You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain.” She said softly.

“But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?” Davros demanded of the insane Dalek.

“Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time.” The Doctor said, still sounding a bit in shock at the Girl Doctor’s reveal.

“This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor. Though your future-self, is something I did not foresee.” Dalek Caan’s insane voice replied.

The Doctor whirled around to face the Girl Doctor who now wore a grim expression. “You interfered.” He said in disbelief. The Girl Doctor’s brown eyes showed her immense age, and it was far older than the Doctor. “You don’t want to know what would have happened if I hadn’t.” She replied stoically.

“You betrayed the Daleks!” Davros yelled in an accusing voice, bringing the 2 Doctors’ attentions back to him.

“I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!” Dalek Caan replied.

“Just a bit ironic in the wording.” The Girl Doctor muttered, causing the Doctor and Meta to shoot her dark looks.

“Heads up!” Jack called in warning as a red Dalek began to descend into the vault. “Donna, extrapolate the console’s power!” The Girl Doctor yelled urgently.

“How big do you want it?” Donna asked as she began to do as she was told. “Just enough to shield the console.” The Girl Doctor answered.

“No.” The Doctor said firmly. Donna paused.

“Davros, you have betrayed us!” The red Dalek accused.

“What the hell are you doing!?” The Girl Doctor demanded of her younger self.

“It wasn’t me! It was Dalek Caan!” Davros defended himself.

“You’re altering events in your own timeline! Anything you say to do, we have to do the opposite, because you’re trying to change events!” The Doctor yelled in the Girl Doctor’s face.

“The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated.” The red Dalek zapped the control console.

The Girl Doctor shoved the Doctor angrily. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done!?”

Jack fired an extended pulse from his gun, and the red Dalek burst into pieces.

“I saved the timeline!” The Doctor yelled in reply. The Girl Doctor glared at him. “No. You just took out the magnetron. Not a problem, since we can just tow Earth home with the TARDIS. But the events that you’ve just set in motion… not only will an entire race be massacred, but Donna will DIE!”

The Doctor stumbled backwards. “I can still save her!” The Girl Doctor yelled at him. “But only if you STOP SABATOGING ME!” The Doctor reluctantly nodded.

“Then get your scrawny ass to work!” The Girl Doctor ordered her younger self.

The Doctor ran onto the TARDIS, and Meta punched a couple buttons on the control console.

“Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell.” Meta said, and he pulled a lever.

“The prophecy must be complete.” Dalek Caan said desperately.

The Girl Doctor shook her head. “Not this time.”

“I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor.” Dalek Caan said, almost pleadingly.

The Girl Doctor frowned, knowing what was about to happen. “He’s right.” Meta said. “Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped.”

The Girl Doctor whirled around to face him with the Oncoming Storm swirling in her eyes. “If you so much as touch that console again, I swear to everything that I WILL run a field test to see if you can regenerate.” The Girl Doctor knew he could, but he didn’t know that yet.

Meta started to reach for the console, so the Girl Doctor whipped out a tiny silver laser gun and shot his hand, shocking everyone who saw. Everyone knew that the Doctor didn’t carry weapons.

“Now. Do you want to try that again?” The Girl Doctor asked Meta in a dangerous voice as he cradled his injured hand to his chest. He shook his head slowly.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS. “I heard a laser, is everyone okay?” He asked frantically, until he spotted the tiny smoking gun in the Girl Doctor’s hand. “Just stopping the prophecy.” She informed him as she tucked the little laser back in her coat.

“The Doctor doesn’t carry weapons.” The Doctor said quietly. The Girl Doctor raised an eyebrow. “No. YOU don’t carry weapons. Eventually, your future regenerations learn their lesson the hard way, and they start. I’m not the first to do it, Thirteen was.”

“And what number are you?” Meta asked, the pain leeching into his voice. The Girl Doctor smirked. “Sixteen. But don’t worry, you may not have to turn into me now. Or at least, not with me the way I am now.”

Donna looked confused. “But… at the console. You acted just like him.” Donna nodded towards the Doctor. The Girl Doctor smiled sadly. “Yes, and that’s what I would always act like if previous experiences hadn’t shaped me this way. I don’t want to be how I am, and how I am started here. Why do you think I chose now to intervene?”

“Get in the TARDIS. Everyone.” The Doctor said, not taking his eyes off of the Girl Doctor. She moved slowly forwards and stepped up to the doors of the blue box, but she didn’t go in.

The Girl Doctor bowed her head as everyone else walked past her. “I can’t.” She said quietly.

The Doctor and Meta exchanged looks. “Is she not letting you?” Meta asked.

The Girl Doctor shook her head. “No, it’s not that. She’s calling to me, actually.” 

The Doctor slowly approached her. “Then why can’t you?” He asked. She looked up at him. “Because I’ve done things in the 5,000 years between us that I—” She cut herself off and bowed her head again.

The Doctor placed a hand on the Girl Doctor’s back. “You don’t think you deserve to go in.” The Girl Doctor snorted. “You don’t think so either. I know you.”

With the 2 Doctors distracted, Meta edged his way back towards the control console.

The Doctor frowned. “No. That’s not true.” The Girl Doctor looked up at him. “Isn’t it? You barely believe that YOU deserve to go in. You think yourself such a bad person, but I’ve done things that would never have occurred to you. Not even in your nightmares.”

The Girl Doctor gulped. “My own TARDIS has been gone for years. UNIT confiscated her after I shot a high-ranking officer of theirs. I—He—I had a good reason. But… I haven’t seen her in centuries now. But yours is inviting me in. And I can’t.”

Suddenly, Daleks everywhere started exploding. The 2 Doctors whirled around and saw Meta standing next to the control console with a grim expression on his face.

“Do you know what you've done!?” The Doctor yelled at Meta. “Now get in the Tardis! Run!”

Meta ran past the 2 Doctors and into the TARDIS, then the Girl Doctor ran in after him.

“Davros? Come with me! I promise I can save you!” The Girl Doctor closed her eyes when she heard her younger self yell that. It was happening again. How could she save Donna if she couldn’t even save the Daleks?

“Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!” Davros’ voice echoed into the TARDIS.

As the TARDIS leaves, no one hears Dalek Caan say, “One still to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> I'm betting that there are some of you who did not like me calling her 'the Girl Doctor' but at the time I wrote this, I hadn't really started referring to them by their numbers yet, and I didn't want to change it, since changing all of the uses of 'the Girl Doctor' to 'Sixteen' would heavily impact my word count with how many times I use her name. 
> 
> For those of you who read 10 Tails (if any of you do) the next chapter of 10 Tails: Deleted Scenes will be up at some point within the next 3 days or so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts where Chapter 2 left off, and continues on to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick refresher: The TARDIS has just left the Crucible after Meta blew up the Daleks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I had written Doctor Who, I probably would have used some sort of technicality to save Donna, The Ponds, Clara, and Bill, because honestly, they all deserved better than the exit they got.

** Chapter 3:  **

“But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space.” Sarah Jane said in concern.

“I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?”

“Loud and clear.” Gwen’s voice echoed out of the speaker. “Is Jack there?” She asked.

“Can't get rid of him.” The Doctor said with a smile.

“Don’t really want to, if I’m being honest.” The Girl Doctor said quietly. Jack sent her a soft smile.

“Jack, what's her name?” The Doctor asked.

“Gwen Cooper.” Jack informed him.

“Tell me, Gwen Cooper,” The Doctor said. “are you from an old Cardiff family?”

“Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds.” Gwen’s voice replied.

“Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, yeah.” Rose said with a confused smile.

“Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.” The Doctor told them firmly.

“Doing it now, sir.” Ianto said out of the speaker.

“Oh! It’s Jonesy!” The Girl Doctor said excitedly, causing Jack to raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

“What's that for?” Gwen asked the Doctor.

“It's a tow rope. Now then. Sarah, what was your son's name?” The Doctor asked.

“Luke. He's called Luke. And the computer's called Mister Smith.” Sarah Jane replied.

Both Doctors and Meta sent her a grin, then the Doctor said, “Calling Luke and Mister Smith. This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg.”

“Is Mum there?” Luke’s voice echoed out of the speakers.

“She’s alright, little future companion. Not to worry.” The Girl Doctor told Luke with a soft smile.

Sarah Jane stared at the Girl Doctor in shock.

“Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?” The Doctor said, ignoring his future self’s little tid-bit of information.

“I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals.” Mr. Smith replied.

“Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while.” The Doctor said. The Girl Doctor grinned slyly, knowing what was coming next.

“No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!” Sarah Jane said into the speaker.

K9 beamed in beside Luke. “Affirmative, Mistress.”

“Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!” The Doctor said excitedly.

“I’ve missed that tin can.” The Girl Doctor said wistfully.

“K9, give Mister Smith the base code.” The Doctor ordered the little robot dog.

“Master.” K9 said. “Tardis base code now being transferred. The process is simple.”

The Girl Doctor turned to Meta, making him flinch. He hadn’t forgotten her threat, or her shooting his hand. “I always found it odd when K9 called us Master.” Meta nodded his agreement.

“Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this Tardis is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single handed.” The Doctor said, making the Girl Doctor wince.

“Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go.” The Doctor finished.

Donna and the Girl Doctor walked around the TARDIS console, correcting people when needed. “That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best.” Donna told him with a smile.

“Stop it.” The Girl Doctor said in an amused tone.

The Tardis dropped the Earth off by the Moon, and everyone celebrated.

“Good job!” Jackie told everyone.

Donna pulled Jack off of Sarah Jane and hugged him herself.

On Earth, the news reported the obvious, and firework celebrations broke out worldwide.

The Girl Doctor stayed in the TARDIS while the Doctor said goodbye to Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, and Mickey. She technically said goodbye to them twice already, and Jack more times than that. She didn’t think she could bear to do it again.

When everyone trooped out of the TARDIS in Bad Wolf Bay, the Girl Doctor grabbed the Doctor’s arm on his way past. “Don’t make him stay here.” She whispered.

The Doctor’s expression darkened. “I can’t trust him after what he did to the Daleks.”

The Girl Doctor sighed. “I know. But. A few centuries ago, I fell through a crack in the vortex and landed here. I did my research while I was here. He’s part human, but still has enough Time Lord in him to regenerate. He outlives Rose, and ends up killing himself a week later. Twice, since he regenerated after the first try. Don’t make him stay, or you’ll regret it.”

The Doctor nodded, then went to leave the TARDIS. He turned around with a furrowed brow. “You’re not going to say goodbye?” He asked.

The Girl Doctor shook her head with a sad smile. “I said goodbye to them 5,000 years ago.” The Doctor nodded, then left the TARDIS.

When he came back, Donna and Meta were both with him. The Girl Doctor walked up to Donna as soon as the TARDIS had dematerialized, and put her hands on Donna’s temples.

Donna started to panic, but the Girl Doctor calmed her down with a smile. “It took me centuries to figure out how to save you without killing part of you. I can do it this time. I don’t have to lose you.” The Girl Doctor said softly.

The Girl Doctor then closed her eyes and took the Metacrisis into her own mind.

Immediately, she fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Meta and the Doctor were beside her in an instant. “What have you done?” The Doctor asked in panic.

The Girl Doctor tried to smile through the agony. “I saved her. I’m not your future anymore, anyway. It wouldn’t have been long before I ceased to exist. Might as well do it on my own terms and for a worthy cause.”

“But—” Meta said sadly as a tear rolled down his face. The Girl Doctor unstrapped a Vortex Manipulator from her wrist and let it fall to the floor before she handed Meta a little photograph of a red-haired man kissing what was obviously an older Jack Harkness. “Don’t make him wait so long this time, yeah?”

Meta took the picture in his shaking hand and stared at it. The Doctor forced a smile. “We finally get ginger, then?” He asked in a slightly quivering voice.

The Girl Doctor nodded tiredly. “It’s Fifteen. I was so excited.” The Doctor nodded his understanding.

The Girl Doctor let out a slow breath. “No regeneration for me this time, though, so after me, it’ll go back to being a surprise.”

Meta gripped her hand. “Are you scared?” He asked in a small voice.

The Girl Doctor managed to display a pained smile. “Of dying? Nah. I’ve died so many times already. I’ve been waiting for this one.”

The Girl Doctor’s eyes slowly drifted closed, and her body faded away into nothing in the Doctor’s arms.

Meta and the Doctor stared at the metal grating then they stood up in sync. Donna was standing next to the console with tears sliding down her face. “She saved my life.” She whispered. The Doctor and Meta pulled their companion into a group hug.

Once Donna had stopped crying, Meta propped the picture of Fifteen and Jack up on the Time Rotor, then shared a look with the Doctor.

At the Doctor’s nod, the 2 of them then started punching coordinates into the console.

“What are you doing?” Donna asked them curiously. Meta looked up at her with a nervous smile, and his brown eyes still showed the pain of seeing the Girl Doctor die. “We’re not making him wait so long this time. That’s the only thing she asked of us.”

The Doctor nodded, and the TARDIS zoomed away, towards 21st century Cardiff.

When the TARDIS left Cardiff, it was 2 passengers heavier than when it had landed, carrying both Jack and Ianto in addition to the Doctor, Meta, and Donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, yes. It wasn't JUST a post-canon fix-it for Donna. I did do a tad bit of indulgence at the end, because I loved the idea of the Doctor, Meta, Donna, Jack, and Ianto rattling around together in the TARDIS, and if Ianto is in the TARDIS, then he won't die in Children of Earth, and yeah. I think I might have over-stretched that, but meh.
> 
> And I know that Meta's whole suicide thing would be a bit out of character for the Doctor, but he would've been with Rose for decades by that point in an alternate universe without his former companions or a TARDIS. He wouldn't have had anything for him there after he lost Rose, and even the Doctor probably would have at least thought about it in that situation. 
> 
> I would love to revisit this occasionally with One Shots of what happens after. Little misadventures in the TARDIS, how they're getting along, how the others being there affects The End of Time, that sort thing. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if that's something you'd be interested in reading. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> It has 3 chapters, totaling up to almost 4,000 words, and I will be posting the others soon, since they are already written. 
> 
> Those of you who read 10 Tails (if you read the notes) know that I take quite a while to write things due to the fact that I plan and brainstorm things about a dozen times and do multiple drafts before I'm finally happy with the product. This story was no exception to that. So please don't post it somewhere else without asking, because I worked really hard on it. 
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of it so far! :)


End file.
